Merchant's Destiny
by RueKay
Summary: Storm of Zehir. It is I, Volothamp Geddarm, that will guide you through the unwelcoming lands of Samarch! I have returned from the harsh lands alive and intact. I wish I could say the same for the four daring adventurers that accompanied me...
1. Chapter 1

**Merchant's Destiny**

Disclaimer: We do not own any rights to Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir, or Forgotten Realms.

Summary: Storm of Zehir. It is I, Volothamp Geddarm, that will guide you through the the unwelcoming lands of Samarch! I have returned from the harsh lands of Samarch alive and intact. I wish I could say the same for the four daring adventurers that accompanied me for the pursuit of the truth! My tale isn't for the faint of heart!

Chapter One: Fate's Meeting.

"Lord Milner!" A stubby dwarf covered in blood yelled at the top of his lungs, "Lord Milner! Where are ye bein'?! If aye get me hands on yer corpse, aye swear aye'll beat ye until even yer dead mother feels it!" The dwarf's hardened expression softened as he saw a frail elf leaning on his long bow. "Lord Milner, it's good ter see ye alive. I was beginning ter worry the stinking orcs got ye."

"Nevak, we don't need any formalities on the field of battle." The elf squinted in pain and used his bow as a cane, "you know where the cleric is? An orc ambushed me from behind while I was taking down this troll. Can you do me a favor and take this dagger out of my thigh?"

The dwarf leaned over and inspected the dagger, he whistled. "That blade is deep sir. Grit yer teeth. Ayem not needin' an elf yelpin' to attract any more damn orcs." The dwarf spat on his palms and rubbed them together. "Alright, here we go, sir." Nevak took grip of the daggers handle, and grunted as he ripped the dagger out.

Leoian Silentread Milner flinched at the pain and collapsed onto the ground.

"Go get the cleric," Leoian requested faintly, watching as Nevak saluted and ran off.

Five agonizing minutes passed until the dwarf came back. He held several bandages, and was panting.

"Lord Milner. Sir Briarwood is dead." The dwarf was teary eyed as he bent over and applied pressure to the bleeding wound, "there was nothing we could do for the lad."

"By Mielikki's Grace, how many men must die for this expedition," Leoian muttered between clenched teeth.

When the dwarf's makeshift dressing was done, Nevak helped Leoian to his feet. Despite being an elf, Leoian only stood a few inches higher than the four foot tall dwarf.

"Yer humans and their silly need for more land. Live in a mountain and ye'll learn to appreciate yer land!" The dwarf ranted, as the limping elf leaned onto him for support, "come on ye pansy elf. Let's get ye to a cleric before yer sweet blood starts attractin' some more orcs."

* * *

"Lord Milner, Lord Nasher requests an audience with you," Nevalle commanded, gesturing for the elf to move into the Neverwinter throne room.

Nasher, the lord of Neverwinter sat on his throne. His cold eyes followed the visitors of his throne. "Ah, sir Milner, I must thank you for your contributions with helping the Neverwinter Grey Cloaks. Your late father would be pleased to know his son has taken to the service he devoted so much of his life into."

Leoian bowed, "I am humbled at such a comment milord."

The elf slightly sneered before facing the Lord of Neverwinter again.

Nasher chuckled lightly, "your father has rubbed off on you. I remember back in my youth looking up to your father. He was a truly great man." Leoian smiled awkwardly. Nasher stood up, "continue your work in Old Owl Well. Who knows, you might be an excellent candidate for the opening in the Neverwinter Nine, to replace Sir Cairon. I would highly recommend you to such a position."

"You should be thanking the late Knight-Captain and his party that managed to deal with the orc leaders. It's because of them that we managed to regain Old Owl Well. My few months of help in freeing Old Owl Well shouldn't make me worthy for such an honor."

"Lord Nasher." A quiet old man approached the throne from the left. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but the Waterdeep Emissary has just arrived."

Nasher sighed, "I have my duties to attend to. I'll expect a full report first thing tomorrow morning about Old Owl Well's progress. Good day, Sir Milner." Leoian bowed and took his leave from the throne room.

Nevalle followed closely behind the elf, "Lord Milner, I was the one that recommended your name to Nasher as a possible candidate for one of the Nine."

"Sir Nevalle, I do not wish to have obligations tying me down to these city walls. I'm grateful that I'm a candidate but I will have to decline the offer."

The human stopped the elf, "what about your help with the Grey Cloaks?"

"I am more than willing to help those that are in danger, but I do not wish to join a lord's private body guard. I will not be cooped up in this city. I have obligations to attend to. Good day, Sir Nevalle." The elf continued to walk outside of Castle Neverwinter while the human just watched him leave without saying a word.

Leoian made his way to the Neverwinter academy, a prestigious school that taught the arts of magic. He entered the lavish garden of the school. By the fountain, a woman in a yellow silken robe was standing as still as a statue. Her right hand clenched the staff to the point her fingers were snow white compared to her lightly tanned skin. The woman's face was a void of emotion and her medium black hair danced in the slight breeze.

"Nalina Briarwood?" Leoian removed his oversized hat that had a huge purple feather attached to it. He took a deep bow, "you have my condolences about your husband's death."

Nalina eyed the elf, "so you're my husband's friend that wrote me that letter?" She paused, "you seem rather short from what he described you as." The half-elf woman frowned, "You're pity isn't needed here. Unless you were involved with my husband's death, I have no desire to speak with you. Shouldn't you be out entertaining in a tavern. You are dressed for the part." The woman started to walk off.

"You're just as your husband described you." The elf sighed, and continued to make his way to the tavern.

* * *

In the temple of Lathandar, the body of Sir Briarwood was the center of attention. His body was located on the marble white alter, dressed in the traditional cleric robe. Only a few attended the funeral, among the attendees were Sir Nevalle and Leoian. The elf was dressed in fine, black hunting leathers that had expensive fur around the collar and cuffs. His brunette was elegantly braided, not one hair strayed out of position.

Leoian noticed Briarwood's widow standing next to the altar. Her eyes were glassed over and just stared at the corpse of her beloved husband. After the final prayer was cited, Nalina took the cold dead hand of her lover. Whispering a last word to her husband, the corpse erupted into flames. A minute later there was just the smell of burnt flesh and ashes left near the altar. She walked towards the door of the temple, Nevalle jumped out of his seat and stood in front of her.

Nalina scowled, "I do not need any sympathy from you nobles. You can't bring back my husband so there is nothing I need from you." She pushed on the knight to signal for him to move out of her way, but he didn't budge.

"Lady Briarwood, on behalf of Neverwinter, we'd like to compensate you for your husband's death. Here is one thousand gold." Navalle placed the bag of coins into the woman's hands. She was at a loss for words, "if there is anything you need of me. I will answer any request from milady." Nevalle grabbed her hand and tried to kiss it but Nalina retracted it back before contact was made.

He blinked stupidly, gazing at the woman, "milady, have I offended you?"

Nalina ignored his question, tucking the bag of gold into one of her sleeves, "get out of my way before I'm forced to ignite you, too."

Leoian got from his seat and intervened, "don't you have a city to save from the brink of destruction, Navelle?" The elf smiled slyly, "this lady clearly doesn't want you as her knight in shining armor."

The knight turned to the elf, shocked. Nevalle took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts again. "Lord Leoian, Lady Briarwood. I will take my leave." While biting at his lip, he left the temple.

Nalina smiled, "and here I just thought you were another pampered noble. Lord Milner, I presume?"

"Please don't call me by that title, I'm not even blood related to the late Lord and Lady Milner," he rubbed the back of his neck. No matter how many times people referred by his adoptive parents surname, it felt awkward for him.

"Oh?" Nalina lifted an eyebrow. "You still inherited the whole Milner fortune, blood related or not." There was a slight sparkle in her eyes.

Smiling nervously, Leoian made an offer to the woman, "I'm parched, want to join me at the tavern for a keg or two of ale? I think it would be a better environment suited for talking. The monks and clerics at the temple are starting to stare."

"An elf that drinks ale?" Nalina exploded into laughter, it echoed throughout the stone walls. As they exited the temple the Half-elf was starting to calm her laughter. She finally recomposed herself and stopped laughing at the elf's expense. "I'll take up any free dinner a noble is willing to offer me."

* * *

After an expensive meal courtesy of the Milner family fortune, the two began to talk. They exchanged stories of the late sir Briarwood, and Nalina tried to pry into more information about the Milner families standing.

Leoian swished a huge tankard around while recalling a story of his 'heroic' exploits with Nevalle. "There was a woman by the Moonstone mask, just sitting out on the seat corner. The man meant well and always has, but he doesn't know a thing about women. We were in the middle of an investigation on a small gang ring and Nevalle goes up to the women and asks if there is anything he could do for her. Chivalry should be used with caution, more so because the woman lead him into a house nearby."

The elf paused, and took a huge swig of his ale. "It was a whore house… Nevalle has a high pitch shrieked when he's startled. Never crossed his mind the woman he was being chivalrous to was a prostitute."

Leoian sighed happily, "It's those moments that make me enjoy civilization."

Nalina chuckled, "one of the richest benefactors doesn't enjoy civilization?" The sorceress was a little intrigued, "explain the lure of the wilderness."

"I enjoy solitude and the woods give me just that. If I didn't have obligations to my family's name, I doubt I'd ever set foot into Neverwinter again." The elf took a huge gulp of his ale.

"I've noticed you have taken an interest into my family fortune. Most women that inquire about my fortune… Well, they always propose a marriage." The elf took a sip, letting his eyes meet his drinking partner. He eyed her suspiciously for a while.

Nalina was at a loss for words for a moment, at what the elf had just said. "I just lost my husband; I have no interest in starting any relationship. Especially to an elf that drinks ale and dresses up as a bard." She took a sip of her wine.

Leoian breathed a sigh of relief, "I get marriage proposals just about every tenday. When someone inquires about my fortune…" The elf started to grumble about the hectic life of an unwedded noble male.

Nalina smiled, "I have a proposition for you." Leoian looked up, "I'm leaving the academy for a more fulfilling life. There's plenty of merchants that need body guards in the Sword Coast. I won't bore you with unnecessary details, but it would be suicide for me to head out adventuring on my own. I need someone with the skills to survive on the road and that can watch my back. I'd rather travel with someone I know and can get along with." The half-elf took another sip, "do you accept my offer?"

The elf tipped over his mug and drained the rest of the ale. Pounding the table hard with the mug, Leoian smiled. "I'm always up for anything outside of these city walls. I'll accept under one condition; that my animal companion tagging along."

"Animal?" Nalina asked in disbelief, she sighed. The half-elf knew that she could rely on her late husband's friend as a companion. Animal or no animal, she needed him and his fortune to work towards her adventuring dreams. "As long as it your pet isn't some big rampaging bear." She muttered.

Leoian smiled, "oh! Don't worry. Molo is very friendly."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Bear, a Dwarf, a Paladin and an Author

"Hey Milner, aye've been hearin' that yer leavin' the city. Ye gonna tell me a reason?" Nevak guzzled down his fifth tankard of ale, "ahem thinkin' yer goin' on some adventure with a crazy magic-throwing witch!"

Pausing, the elf sipped his tankard of ale, "it's Traice Briarwood's widow I'll be accompanying."

Nevak spat out a good portion of the ale he just ingested. "What?! Yer goin' alone with that crazy lass?! Were ye ever payin' attention to Briarwood's tales? " The dwarf jumped off the bar stool, spluttering, "how can I let me good ol' friend run off alone with a spell thrower…"

Leoian shrugged, "you'll never trust a caster will you?"

The dwarf's dark brown eyes starred into Leoian's soft green eyes.

"Milner, ye can kill anything with a sharp enough weapon. Ye don' need ter be standin' back flingin' magical lights at an enemy. All them casters be good for nothin' liars and show-offs," Nevak spat, "aye worked for a wizard one time, lad. After the job was complete, he tried ter use his fancy spells to kill us all. I showed that fancy noble a thing or two about what steel can do to yer face."

"That is a one time occurrence Nevak." The elf took a sip from his tankard, "want another tankard of ale?"

"You're too naïve elf." The dwarf grabbed the tankard from the counter, "I'll be coming along to keep ye safe. Aye don' need anymore of me friends dying."

"I won't try to convince you otherwise, the more company the better." The elf smiled, "Nalina said to bring anyone capable along, as well."

"I don' be trustin' this new friend of yers, but I'll welcome any change of scenery. Choppin' down orcs ain't as fun when they all be dead!" The dwarf emptied his sixth tankard, "I'll be on my way. After I get me axe an' equipment, I'll be headin' straight for yer fancy place."

"I'll have my cellar locked this time. You won't have the pleasure of ransacking it again." Leoian nodded, ignoring the dwarf's retreating glare.

* * *

Nalina read the letter she had received from her employer. It was a bright and sunny day, three days before her group was meant to set sail and begin working for Volothamp Geddarm. The man had insisted on there being at least four adventurers accompanying him. Nalina was confident in her ability to protect an adventuring tourist but the letter specifically stated four and no less than that. Still, since he was paying them, it was up to Nalina to put together a group of four adventurers. It was the only decent paying job Nalina could find in Neverwinter.

The problem was finding people she could trust. Leoian had been a friend of her late husband. It would be quite difficult to find someone to travel with that she could hold in the same regard, and perhaps use to her own benefit. Pacing around the docks district, she was sure she would think of something.

That was, until her eyes locked on the front of the monastery. Several dolls had been placed to allow members of the militia to practice their technique wielding weapons. This morning, though, there was only one woman training. In the morning sun, the woman's light brown hair appeared almost blonde. In full armor, the woman skillfully swung her mace. With one swing, the woman partially damaged the wooden head of the combat doll. The woman continued to wield the deadly mace, not noticing her visitor.

"Ahem," Nalina cleared her throat quite loudly. She had walked up to the woman by the time that she had totally destroyed the doll, and had still not been noticed. It was quite bothersome to have to announce your own arrival, when you were used to being the center of attention in the academy.

Swiveling around, the woman's honey colored eyes widened. Taken by surprise, the woman shifted slightly. Nalina could now distinguishable the woman as a paladin of Torm by the emblem on her shield.

"Ah, now that I have your attention," Nalina bit back her initial reaction to make a comment about how easily she had approached a trained paladin, "I was hoping to enter the monastery and inquire within as to..."

"My name is Marthana Darkeyes," the woman cut in, dropping her shield gently to the ground next to her and laying her mace next to it, the paladin offered her hand to Nalina. Nalina took the paladin's hand, and was quite sure a man couldn't have had a firmer handshake than Marthana.

"I'm Nalina Briarwood. I'm looking to employ a..." The sorceress couldn't finish what she had begun to say. The weight of the paladin's gaze distracted her.

Under the unwavering gaze of the paladin, Nalina felt small. It was as if she was staring at a mountain. Certainly, Marthana was quite tall and muscular, Nalina supposed, under her plate armor. It felt like minutes before the human spoke in her matriarchal tone, "are you seeing sanctuary from my mighty god, Torm? Our meeting must be the will of my god! I am sure that Torm has guided you to me. I will protect you, little one, and help you discover the path to righteousness. Fear not, I will take this duty as my own. I swear to you, lady, that I will be your loyal champion from this day on, as Torm would decree."

Nalina wasn't overly sure of the reasoning that Marthana used. The woman seemed too consumed (focused on, not delusional. she's not crazy yet) with her gods. Even as the paladin stood still, her breath echoed the goodly wisdom of her god. Her eyes sparked with energy. There was no way that Nalina could deny such a declaration. If Marthana felt that her god willed their meeting, then who was she to deny it.

"I will feel more at ease with you there," Nalina conceded weakly. She had just been strong-armed into allowing the female paladin into the group, when she had just been meaning to ask if it was alright to enter into the monastery, or ask around for available monks of Tyr.

* * *

Marthana followed closely behind the sorceress. The paladin was awe struck by the beauty of the Blacklake district. Being raised in the poorer districts of Neverwinter, she never dared adventure into the rich aristocratic neighborhood. Within minutes, the paladin's awe for the beauty turned into disapproval of all the aristocrats of Neverwinter.

"If the nobles of this city can live in such prosperity, then why are most of the inhabitants of the docks district starving? How can these nobles be so selfish as to ignore the wails and cries of those suffering so near them," Marthana stated to herself, shifting her judgmental view from one mansion to another.

Nalina ignored the remarks of the paladin and kept navigating through the community of huge houses. At the end of a lane was a huge grey-stoned manor. Its garden around the entrance was lavish and busy with plant life. There were so many trees and shrubbery the sorceress could only see the top portion of the manor. This was a house befitting a noble who enjoyed the outdoors; they had finally arrived at the Milner residents.

Nalina rapped on the front door with her gloved knuckled and waited. A young man with short blonde hair answered the door. He bowed his head and gestured for the two visitors to come into the house.

"Guests of Lord Milner, I presume?"

Nalina nodded, allowing the man to speak again, "he's waiting in his study. Please follow me."

As the two women followed behind the butler, Nalina couldn't help but survey all the valuables that were on display. Each member of the Milner family had their own portrait except for Leoian. Marthana interrupted Nalina's surveying, "who is this Lord Milner?"

"He's our one companion that will be joining us." Nalina already sensed conflict between the two parties, "is there anything wrong with 'Lord Milner'?"

"He's a rich aristocrat that lives in a home filled with treasures. He's self centered and follows a savage god." The paladin responded to Nalina's question in a dull tone. There was a rather large symbol of Mielikki on the wall to the right of the butler.

"Savage god?" The butler asked, eavesdropping into the conversation, "how Lord Milner worships Mielikki is his own personal affair. Please keep any comments of gods to yourself while you are in his presence."

"Any god whose followers practice the laws of nature are primitive and savage. The laws of Torm are just and wise, and he guides his followers under these goodly aspects," the paladin's matriarchal tone returned.

Nalina could only sigh. Her newest companion was openly offensive, but hopefully she would be useful.

"Ahem," the butler coughed, "this is the study, please keep in mind that Torm doesn't reign this manor, ma'am." With a swift bow the butler left.

The study was a large, well-lighted room. Large windows allowed the sun to shine in, and the curtains on the sides were of red velvet. Shelves of books covered the west and east walls of the room, and the center had array of furniture for a person to sit on. Leoian, dressed in a simple, grey tunic with black trousers, was laying down on a couch. What drew the attention of both women was a giant, brown bear laying in the sun near the huge window.

"This is Molo?" Nalina asked in disbelief of the bear that was snoozing in the sunlight.

Leoian looked up from the book he was reading, "yes, that is Molo."

"You said Molo was very friendly." Nalina couldn't take her eyes off of the bear. She was formulating what she could do if the bear was not as friendly as Leoian had said.

The elf got up from the couch, "he is. He hasn't mauled anyone that I haven't told him to, yet. Oh, who is this fine maiden?" The elf smiled at the paladin.

Mathana, despite her disapproval of Lord Milner, turned slightly red as she saw the elf. She pictured the aristocrat as an ugly, evil man. But the elf standing before her with perfect braided hair was young and handsome. Embarrassed that someone might notice her blushing, she looked to the side. "Marthana Darkeyes, paladin of Torm."

Leoian took her hand and kissed it as an act of chivalry. For Marthana the gesture made her face feel even hotter. "Nalina, I've also acquired a companion for us. He should be here any moment."

Within a moment, a dwarf came stomping into the room. In full, dented plate armor and a giant battleaxe over his shoulder, Nevak looked like a miniature knight. "Nevak, these are our two other companions, Nalina, and Marthana."

The dwarf inspected both of the women. "Aye, one is the witch and lass, why is yer face all red? I wasn' thinkin' it was overly warm in here... " Novak asked the blushing paladin.

Nalina's patience wore thin. "Can we move on from the introductions and talk about business. We'll have to prepare as soon as possible to arrive on time for the job."

"Then we'll take our discussion to the dining hall, and have some drink." The elf gestured for his guests to follow him.

The paladin breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll just drink water. Liquor is poison."

"Lass, don' be tellin' me yer bein' one of them religious nuts that can't enjoy a good drink. That's a shame. Milner, do you have any of that Moonshae spirits in your cellar."

"You managed to finish off all my spirits during your last visit here." The elf said dryly.

"Can we just go to the dining room and discuss some more important matters than what to drink?" The annoyed half-elf darted past the group.

* * *

The company marched together, heading for their first adventure. It was still quite early in the morning, and the sun had barely overcome the horizon. Nalina lead the three others, Nevak, Leoian and Marthana to the docks. There wasn't any particular reason for her leading the way, other than the fact that she wanted to set a quick pace. The elf wasn't very likely to set a quick pace, and she doubted that the dwarf would hurry up if she told him to. Molo, the bear, was quite glued to Leoian's side. From time to time, the giant bear would lift its head up to look at the people in the docks, but otherwise it kept to itself. Marthana trailed behind the others. Although she was sulking about something or another, her duty to act as a religious guide for Nalina was her priority.

Nalina spotted a man in a ruby colored tunic and silver colored pantaloons. The man wore a rather fancy hat, somewhat similar to the purple hat that Leoian wore. As the group approached him, the man's eyes light up. Strangely, his stare was mostly directed in the direction of the bear. Happily, the bearded man extended a hand to her.

"I'm Volothamp Geddarm, you must be Nalina," the man stated cheerfully as Nalina took his hand gingerly.

"Yes. Let me introduce you to my companions," Nalina turned to the group to gesture at each person, "the dwarf is Nevak, the elf is Leoian and the paladin over there, that's Marthana."

Volo, whose eyes still remained on the large bear, was grinning like an idiot, "yes yes, well met to all of you. Thank you for coming. As you can see, the ship behind me is called the Vigilant. I've already informed the captain of the vessel that I'll be accompanied by four more passengers, and I have paid for you. But hmm..."

Nalina, who had become increasingly irritated by the man's lack of eye contact, felt the need to interrupt, "I see you're interested in Leoian's pet bear. I assure you that you will have more than enough time to swap stories with each other while we're on the ship."

A little startled at the half-elf's bluntness and chilly stare, Volo nodded his head in agreement, "ah, yes, yes. I would love to hear all about such a magnificent creature, Master Leoian! Ahem... Anyway, follow me, I will show you where you will be sleeping on the ship. I do hope all of you have strong stomachs. You know, my first trip on a ship..."

Following behind Volo and Nalina as they climbed onto the ship, Nevak rolled his eyes, grumbling, "oye, just what we were needin'! A bear lovin' windbag."

Leoian, who was heard him, smiled, "at least he's an agreeable, 'bear lovin' windbag'."

Marthana stood behind the two men, staring at them intently. She watched Nevak struggle to get himself over the side of the ship. Leoian had an easier time, but Marthana would never tell anyone that she was watching the small elf. Molo had the easiest time getting over the side of the ship, which was surprising to Marthana. With ease, the paladin hoisted herself over the lip and firmly planted her feet onto the wood deck.

The conditions on the ship were normal. The common area had enough hammocks for the passengers to sleep on, or for the crew that wasn't on duty to rest. Volothamp had his own room below deck. The room was just large enough to have a small desk for the writer to work with.

* * *

After a few days of sailing the trip was slow and monotonous. Nevak, with one hand gripped tight around the railing approached the chatting paladin. The naïve paladin of Torm was busy trying to convince the priestess of Umberlee the greatness of her god's teachings. Saldee, a plain looking human, continued to pray while ignoring Marthana's blabbering.

"Hey lassy," Nevak called out, "ayem thinkin' the priestess of that bitch goddess doesn't want ye flapping that mouth of yers about Torm."

Marthana turned to the dwarf and responded dryly, "I'm not 'flapping' my mouth. Nevak. I'm just not convinced why a human should dedicate their lives to a goddess that uses fear to have people to her bidding. Torm followers are loyal to the god because of righteousness and goodness. He doesn't need to use fear and destruction to have his followers remain loyal to him."

The dwarf nodded, "ayem agreein' with the gods not needing to be scarin' the willies outta their followers, but ye don't need ter be botherin' good people about yer silly convictions fer that god of yers."

The paladin pouted and walked away, "I don't need to hear anything from one of the faithless. If you are willing to pledge loyalty to Torm, your soul may yet be saved."

"Aye and ye be prayin' that god of yers can save yer soul when ye fall off of that high horse of yers." The dwarf spat, the human paladin went below deck, ignoring his remark.

Across the ship, Volo was allowing most of the boat's passengers the privilege in hearing his tales about that mornings' breakfast.

"The dolphin's majestic grace saved me from eating that soup! And all this happened this morning!" The author laughed, "that reminds me of what happened yesterday!" Volo spouted, happily recalling the tale for any that would listen to him.

The second mate of the ship sighed, "this story again?"

* * *

The ship began to sway more violently when the halfling captain yelled out, "looks like Talos and Umberlee are preparing for a fight. All passengers must get below deck! Nerul, batten down those hatches, I want nothing loose! Kadjin, quickly escort our passengers to below the deck! Hurry, before the storm comes!"

"Why aren't we landin' onto some solid ground. That way we wouldn't be worryin' about some bitch goddess and her water." The dwarf mumbled to himself.

Below deck, a single lantern lit the under belly of the ship. Nalina sat on one of the benches watching the scrambling of the passengers hurry down the flight of stairs. Her quiet time had finally came to an end. She was displeased with the thought of hearing the gossiping of the other passengers.

Leoian laid in one of the hammocks sharpening his arrows in the quiver. Molo softly snoozed below the hammock. The passengers that entered the room avoided the corner of the room with the bear. The young paladin sat down next to the sorceress. As Nevak entered the room, Marthana focused her attention onto the annoyed Nalina.

"Nalina, what are your thoughts of our one companion, Nevak?" The paladin whispered into the half-elf's ear, "he's constantly insulting my following of Torm. It's bad enough he has a habit of inviting himself into the conversations that he's not welcomed in."

The sorceress, snorted. The paladin was one of the finest hypocrites the sorceress had ever encountered. But what amusement the paladin brought to the half-elf was always short lived and turned into a nuisance.

"If you keep pressing your ideals onto others, expect to have others criticize you."

Displeased with the response from the half-elf, the paladin left to another bench in the huge room. The huge boat violently shook again, most of the passengers fell to the ground. Nalina watched on as the passengers struggled to get back onto their feet. A loud cracking sound boomed over the panic of the passengers. All the passengers in the hull were tossed to the left side as the ship became beached. Nalina crashed into the wall and the air was knocked out of her lungs. Before she could recover her breath a crate came cashing down onto her… She was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"Hey lass, ye can't be sleepin' all day." Nevak shook the sorceress's shoulder.

Nalina slowly opened her eyes, her head felt as if it was swelling with pain. Her mouth was dry and filled with sand. A very unpleasant feeling, she spat out the sand. It was pouring rain, all the survivors of the wreck used the beached ship as a makeshift shelter.

"Milner, yer witch is up," the dwarf called out, before talking more gently to the woman, "hey lass, ye need some drink?" Nevak offered a flask full of ale to the sorceress. The dehydrated half-elf took the flask eagerly. After guzzling down half the contents of the flask the sorceress was displeased with the awful after taste of the liquor. Nevak laughed as he witnessed the half-elf's foul reaction to the ale.

Leoian sighed, after searching all the wreckage, he was only able to recover his bow, and a few arrows that hadn't been destroyed. At least his animal companion was fine. Molo sat with his thick, wet hide facing the small fire, which the survivors had started, in an attempt to dry his fur. The survivors shivered in the cold night, as none dared go near the bear.

"Can someone get that creature away from our fire? Nerul! ANYONE?" A drenched first mate yelled, agitated.

Marthana couldn't bare to watch the suffering of the shivering survivors. She would rid the bear from the fire and restore the peace to the camp survivor's camp. The brown bear didn't budge when the paladin approached it. Placing two gauntlet covered hands onto the bear, she started to push. Molo was a giant bear and was three times the size of the human paladin. He wouldn't budge. Turning his head to peer at the human, he started to growl at the nuisance bothering him.

"Go away you wrenched beast!" The paladin cried out, she withdrew the longsword from her belt. "If you won't move from your spot, then I have no other choice but to kill you."

Molo, aware of the danger to his person, stood up on his hide legs and roared into the paladin's face. The bear easily stood three feet higher than Marthana. Volo, witnessing the event unfold stood amazed at the sight of the giant bear. "This is absolutely amazing! A paladin that would take arms against a harmless beast!"

As an arrow hit the blade, Marthana dropped the blade in surprise. Leoian with longbow in hand marched up to the paladin.

"You do not threaten Molo!" He snarled, "if you wanted him away from the fire, you could have asked!"

The bear dropped down to his four legs and walked away from the fire.

"You're lucky that I'm not a lousy shot, Marthana." Leoian growled between clenched teeth, glaring angrily at the paladin, causing the human to stomp off, angry and embarrassed.

The agitated elf then continued his search for his beloved flask. After dealing with an overly righteous paladin, he needed some ale to calm his nerves. Nothing made him feel more at peace than being in the woods and sipping some of the finest ale.

"This ale is awful. How can any creature ingest it?" The sorceress complained. She tipped the flask over and emptied the rest of the contents. The sorceress groaned from the amount of pain she was in.

Leoian stared in horror as he watched the half-elf drain the last of his ale. The ranger gasped, "that's the last of my good ale!"

"You drink this awful stuff? Here take it." The sorceress tossed the flask to the elf, who eagerly grabbed the flask.

"Shouldn't you be able to afford some of the good wines?"

"I've never developed the taste for wine." The noble pouted. "How are you feeling Nalina?"

"My head feels as if there's an ogre stomping on it." She lifted her head so she could face the elf. She chuckled wryly, "this is the only time I'll see an elf's hair out of place?" The sorceress noticed Leoian's brunette hair was wet and tangled, "no one will ever believe me."

"Glad to see one of us is enjoying this evening." The elf mumbled as he walked away towards the fire.

"Even before the adventure begins, it seems our group will disband so quickly." The author Volo said to himself.

"Lad, ayem knowin' yer some fancy writer, but shouldn't ye be writing on paper instead o' talking to yerself about whatnaught?" Nevak commented as he toppled over a few broken crates.


End file.
